UNSC Weaponry
The UNSC have a wide variety of weapons in their arsenal which all have their own strengths, weaknesses and unique capabilities. These weapons, for the most part, mirror common 21st century weaponry, and are based on ballistic capabilities and explosive munitions. They range from standard sidearms to large anti-infantry and vehicle rocket launchers; these weapons are usually extremely resilient to wear and tear, and unlike their Covenant counterparts their ammunition stores can be replaced when low if necessary. These weapons rely on their penetrating power to do damage to the intended target, and as such Covenant Energy shields have drastically reduced their effectiveness. :See also: Development of UNSC Weapons Munition-based/Ballistic weaponry These weapons all use external ammunition sources, and rely on their ballistic force to create damage. . BR55 Battle Rifle This gas-operated, magazine fed bullpup UNSC rifle is used as a mid-range semi-automatic rifle that fires a three round burst and utilizes a linked optical scope with 2x magnification capabilities. First implemented as a prototype in 2525, the BR55 has since become the staple mid-range rifle for the UNSC. It is extremely useful as an anti-infantry weapon and is capable of killing a fully shielded opponent if enough bursts are used. This weapon's accuracy and range make it an extremely capable way of dispatching unshielded opponents from a distance, and it's three round burst makes it's ability to hit a target more reliable. The spread of the burst makes it imperative to fire at the target's center of mass, which will often result in at least one hit to the head. BR55HB SR Battle Rifle This variant of the BR55 has a 36 round magazine and has the same capabilities as it's predecessor, with a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy as well as an additional trigger guard on it's titanium alloy design. MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle thumb|left|MA5B Assault RifleThis infantry service rifle is a staple of the UNSC forces and an often familiar and welcome sight to servicemen when in use. It's interior clip allows it to carry a 60 round magazine of 7.62mm. It fires fully automatically, with a notable decrease in accuracy after more then a few seconds of fire. Tight bursts often produce a far more accurate, but still spread shot. This has led to it's eventual diminished distribution in favor of the more accurate BR55 Battle Rifle. It houses a magnetic digital compass that focuses on the largest body in-system for a constant guide as well as a digital readout of the current ammunition amount. This weapon is useful for dispatching enemies at close range, and with sustained fire it can take down a fully shielded opponent, however it's questionable accuracy makes this an unfavorable choice. MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle This updated version of the MA5B houses a 32 round magazine of 7.62mm x 51 FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds with more power, range, and accuracy then it's older variant. It can be fitted with various attachments including a flashlight, and retains the digital readout and compass on it's design. M6D Magnum Sidearm thumb|right|M6D pistol.A small handgun with surprising effectiveness. It's KFA-2 x2 electronic scope allows this deceptively small weapon to become effective as a mid to long range weapon. It uses 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing, High Explosive) Rounds that easily penetrate and kill almost any target. It uses a magazine of 12 rounds and can fire semi or full automatic. Nicknamed as a "Handcannon" for it's immense power, it can destroy a fully shielded opponent in almost three shots. It's bullets will penetrate a target and explode violently, scrambling their internal organs and often causing fatal damage. This weapon is effective against both infantry and vehicles, as it's explosive rounds do high damage to metal plating and internal structures. M6C Magnum Sidearm The M6C Magnum Sidearm is an oversized single-handed UNSC pistol, firing 12.7x40 M228 SAPHP (Semi-Armor Piercing-High Penetration) rounds from a 12-round magazine. It is notable for its penetration against body armor, killing most unshielded targets, even Elites, in a single head shot. This gun is a stripped down version of the M6D and lacks the high-explosive ammunition of it's cousin. It's lack of an electronic scope makes it's usefulness as a sidearm diminished considerably. M6G Magnum Sidearm The M6G Pistol is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, dual-wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It shares the explosive rounds of the M6D but has a much more shallow clip of 8 rounds as well as a diminished rate of fire. Although it lacks the linked electronic scope of the M6D, it's lighter weight allows it to be dual-wielded like it's cousin, the M6C. It has a high rate of range and accuracy despite it's lack of a scope, and can be used highly effectively with a steady hand and a quick eye to take down a shielded opponent within four or five rounds. M7 Caseless Submachine Gun thumb|left|M7 Caseless SMGThe M7/Caseless Submachine Gun is a fully automatic, gas-operated, magazine fed, dual wieldable, short range sidearm. The SMG fires 5x23mm Caseless FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds from a 60-round magazine at a velocity of 427 m/sec (1300 ft/sec) with an extremely high rate of fire. This high rate of fire combined with the weapon's relatively low weight leads to tremendous recoil and forces the barrel steadily upward after continuous fire. It also sports a telescoping stock and fore-grip. This weapon's spread and recoil make it unfavorable for anything but close-range combat. M7S Submachine Gun The M7S is a variant of the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun that is equipped with a external flash and sound suppressor to mute gunshots and increase stealth. This suppressor allows for an increase in range and accuracy at the cost of a loss of power in each round. M90 Shotgun thumb|right|M90 MK IThe M90 is one of the oldest UNSC weapons, but it's design has yet to be superseded by anything more effective. It has incredible stopping power and is peerless as an extreme close range weapon. It can carry up to twelve 8 gauge shells at a time, with pump-action firing. It is unusual in that it is reloaded in the top, and has an effective range of 40 meters. Three variants of this weapon exist, the MK I, II, and A variant. The first two differ only in their stopping power, while the third has a reduced number of shells. There is also a civilian DTM variant that is very popular with local law enforcement officers. While powerful, this weapon's short range makes it only truly useful for specific situations and encounters. M90A CAWS Shotgun This variant has a lower shell capacity but higher range then it's MK I and II variant, making it more effective at mid-range combat and breaking it from it's specialist restriction. SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle thumb|left|S2 Sniper RifleThis Anti-Material Sniper Rifle has one of the most advanced ammunition types available to the UNSC. It uses Armor Piercing, Fin Stabilized, Discarding Saboted rounds. These rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3%. These sabots are used to fill in the gap in the barrel to make a plug and are ripped off of the projectile before entering the actual target. This weapon has a linked electronic Oracle N-variant scope attached, that allows magnification of up to about 10x. It is highly penetrating and is useful against all "soft" targets, however it's clean pass through a target leads it to be useless against Flood, which do not use these internal organ systems and thus do not fall victim if these systems are damage by the round. It is highly effective against energy shielding and will drain it in a single round, passing through the target and potentially killing them if at a specific vector. It has a separate AMB variant that uses a slightly different scope and rebuilt grip.100px|left|Sabot Stabilizing rounds SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle This variant of the S2 AM Sniper Rifle has an infrared/topographical attachment. It uses the same stabilized fin rounds but has an increased penetration power, while a slower rate of fire and higher recoil. It also possesses a built-in iron sight on the weapon. M19 SSM Rocket Launcher thumb|right|M19 SSM RLThe Surface to Surface Missile Rocket Launcher is extremely simple in design and purpose; nicknamed the "SPNKr" and "Jackhammer", it fires HEAT (Highly Explosive Anti-Tank) missiles at an extremely accurate range and distance. With an electronic scope, it is effective at most ranges. It houses a dual-barrel design that allows two consecutive shots to be made before reloading is necessary. Unlike most Rocket Launchers, it features a removable rocket "pack" that can be replaced, greatly reducing the amount of waste normally generated by fully disposable rocket launchers. It is most effective at destroying Light Vehicles and Infantry, however it has been implemented as a defensive option against Heavy Vehicles. It's lack of a tracking ability makes it only useful to specialist and must be well-aimed prior to launch. A variant of the model exists that sports lock-on capabilities, allowing this weapon to become a "Fire and forget" device. M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher This variant of the M19 sports a smaller load in exchange for a higher range and rate of fire. Support Weaponry AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is a standard Gatling-style heavy weapon in use by the UNSC for offensive and defensive purposes. It can be mounted on a Tripod or detached and carried for use as a mobile force. It usually has a capacity of 200 rounds when detached, and takes a few seconds to reach it's highest rate of fire. The weapon is idle for suppression fire, and has a low elevation as well as a limited elevation angle. LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod The LAU-65D/SGM-1511 also known as the Missile Pod is a Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, holding up to eight small highly explosive missiles. The Missile Pod is capable of tracking down targets. It's extreme size and weight means only a Spartan or an Elite can operate it free of its tripod. It's lock on ability allows it to maneuver around obstacles and makes it highly effective against mobile vehicles and infantry. Non-munition Based M9 HE-DP Grenade 100px|leftAlso known as the Fragmentation Grenade, this explosive device functions as a fast way to clear infantry. A blast bursts the grenade's shell open and sends many small metal fragments flying at high speed, causing damage to energy shields, armor, and flesh in a ten meter (30ft) radius. This device seems to house a safety feature in it that will not allow it to explode before making contact with a hard surface, removing the threat of detonation while still in the user's hand. The name M9 HE-DP is generically applied to several variants of this grenade, however the desired explosive result remains the same. M7057 Defoliant Projector Flamethrower thumb|right|Flamethrower Range The M7057/DP is a standard chemical flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel. Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to use (psychologically as well as mechanically, especially when the explosive fuel is located on the weapon itself). Referring to the M7057/DP as a weapon is a bit of a misnomer as the "DP" in its nomenclature indicate that it is a defoliant projector—to be used to rapidly clear away heavy foliage for in-theater construction projects and to destroy new or persistent growth from emplaced and/or hardened military assets. It is a great weapon for exterminating clumps of enemies. Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle thumb|left|Spartan Laser The M6 Spartan Laser is a shoulder-mounted direct energy weapon used by the UNSC. It fires an extremely powerful red laser capable of destroying vehicles and infantry with one accurate strike. When the trigger is pulled, a red sighting laser is projected on-target. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three seconds before firing its powerful and destructive burst. It is capable of passing through multiple targets. The Spartan Laser is the most expensive weapon to produce currently known. It costs 218,000.00 cR, more than the cost of four fully armed Warthogs, 129 MA5B Assault Rifles, or over 7,000 M9 Fragmentation Grenades. It's heavy weight, expensive cost, and difficult aiming system make it useful only for special missions. Halo Universe These weapons consist of various munition-based weapons not seen in-game but mentioned in the literature. *HMG-38 Rifle The HMG-38 was used by UNSC Marines until they became obsolete in 2525. *M6A Handgun The M6A is a variant of the M6 series sidearm mentioned in a Bungie update on the M6G. *M6B Handgun The M6B is a variant of the M6 series sidearm mentioned in a Bungie update on the M6G. *M6J Carbine The M6J is an UNSC Army variant of the M6 Pistol series. *M90A Law Enforcement The M90A LA is a variant of the DTM Series. *M99 Stanchion Gauss-rifle The UNSC Army's resident Long-range, anti-material weapon. *MA2B Assault Rifle The MA2B is a cut down version of the standard MA5B. *MA3 Assault Rifle The MA3 is an older variant of the MA5B Assault Rifle. *MA5K Carbine The MA5K is a cut-down variant of the standard MA5B Assault Rifle. Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons